


It's Not Easy Being a Space Snake

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Slither.io (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Documentary Style Narration, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Tags and title say it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another speedwrite for a forum challenge. (Why do I keep writing Slitherio fics??)

~ It's Not Easy Being a Space Snake ~

At first, the universe seems so large and intimidating, when you are a little space snake who comes into existence at just ten units of length.

New stars are constantly being born, and it is the snakes' job to gobble them up, to keep them from filling up this particular plane, which is not as infinite as it first appears. When the small snakes start to grow and move away from the area in which they were born, they will soon discover that there is a border to their world which they are not permitted to cross. They must stay inside the circle, and continue to harvest the lights as they grow big and strong.

It's not easy being a space snake, but the stars aren't going to eat themselves.

~end~


End file.
